Get Me Away From Here, I'm Dying
Get Me Away From Here, I'm Dying '''is the eight episode of the Season 3 fanfiction. It is being co-written by PLLLOVER1234 & My Puppets currently. This episode will air on March 12, 2015. Synopsis '''A BLAST FROM THE PAST: '''The liars unfold the evidence which Spencer has found and with it they get a chance to see how Alison has fed the monster(s) for all the past years. With them slowly coming to realize all the mistakes they have made under Alison's influence, the Liars slowly start to understand that "A" tormenting them also might be linked to the fact that they were Ali's friends. Meanwhile, "A" strikes again with new tactics. Episode Script PLL 3x08 Get Me Away From Here, I m Dying-page-001.jpg PLL 3x08 Get Me Away From Here, I m Dying-page-002.jpg PLL 3x08 Get Me Away From Here, I m Dying-page-003.jpg PLL 3x08 Get Me Away From Here, I m Dying-page-004.jpg PLL 3x08 Get Me Away From Here, I m Dying-page-005.jpg PLL 3x08 Get Me Away From Here, I m Dying-page-006.jpg PLL 3x08 Get Me Away From Here, I m Dying-page-007.jpg PLL 3x08 Get Me Away From Here, I m Dying-page-008.jpg PLL 3x08 Get Me Away From Here, I m Dying-page-009.jpg PLL 3x08 Get Me Away From Here, I m Dying-page-010.jpg PLL 3x08 Get Me Away From Here, I m Dying-page-011.jpg PLL 3x08 Get Me Away From Here, I m Dying-page-012.jpg PLL 3x08 Get Me Away From Here, I m Dying-page-013.jpg PLL 3x08 Get Me Away From Here, I m Dying-page-014.jpg PLL 3x08 Get Me Away From Here, I m Dying-page-015.jpg PLL 3x08 Get Me Away From Here, I m Dying-page-016.jpg PLL 3x08 Get Me Away From Here, I m Dying-page-017.jpg PLL 3x08 Get Me Away From Here, I m Dying-page-018.jpg PLL 3x08 Get Me Away From Here, I m Dying-page-019.jpg PLL 3x08 Get Me Away From Here, I m Dying-page-020.jpg PLL 3x08 Get Me Away From Here, I m Dying-page-021.jpg PLL 3x08 Get Me Away From Here, I m Dying-page-022.jpg PLL 3x08 Get Me Away From Here, I m Dying-page-023.jpg PLL 3x08 Get Me Away From Here, I m Dying-page-024.jpg PLL 3x08 Get Me Away From Here, I m Dying-page-025.jpg PLL 3x08 Get Me Away From Here, I m Dying-page-026.jpg PLL 3x08 Get Me Away From Here, I m Dying-page-027.jpg PLL 3x08 Get Me Away From Here, I m Dying-page-028.jpg PLL 3x08 Get Me Away From Here, I m Dying-page-029.jpg PLL 3x08 Get Me Away From Here, I m Dying-page-030.jpg PLL 3x08 Get Me Away From Here, I m Dying-page-031.jpg PLL 3x08 Get Me Away From Here, I m Dying-page-032.jpg PLL 3x08 Get Me Away From Here, I m Dying-page-033.jpg PLL 3x08 Get Me Away From Here, I m Dying-page-034.jpg PLL 3x08 Get Me Away From Here, I m Dying-page-035.jpg PLL 3x08 Get Me Away From Here, I m Dying-page-036.jpg PLL 3x08 Get Me Away From Here, I m Dying-page-037.jpg PLL 3x08 Get Me Away From Here, I m Dying-page-038.jpg PLL 3x08 Get Me Away From Here, I m Dying-page-039.jpg PLL 3x08 Get Me Away From Here, I m Dying-page-040.jpg PLL 3x08 Get Me Away From Here, I m Dying-page-041.jpg PLL 3x08 Get Me Away From Here, I m Dying-page-042.jpg PLL 3x08 Get Me Away From Here, I m Dying-page-043.jpg PLL 3x08 Get Me Away From Here, I m Dying-page-044.jpg PLL 3x08 Get Me Away From Here, I m Dying-page-045.jpg PLL 3x08 Get Me Away From Here, I m Dying-page-046.jpg PLL 3x08 Get Me Away From Here, I m Dying-page-047.jpg PLL 3x08 Get Me Away From Here, I m Dying-page-048.jpg PLL 3x08 Get Me Away From Here, I m Dying-page-049.jpg PLL 3x08 Get Me Away From Here, I m Dying-page-050.jpg PLL 3x08 Get Me Away From Here, I m Dying-page-051.jpg PLL 3x08 Get Me Away From Here, I m Dying-page-052.jpg PLL 3x08 Get Me Away From Here, I m Dying-page-053.jpg PLL 3x08 Get Me Away From Here, I m Dying-page-054.jpg PLL 3x08 Get Me Away From Here, I m Dying-page-055.jpg PLL 3x08 Get Me Away From Here, I m Dying-page-056.jpg PLL 3x08 Get Me Away From Here, I m Dying-page-057.jpg PLL 3x08 Get Me Away From Here, I m Dying-page-058.jpg PLL 3x08 Get Me Away From Here, I m Dying-page-059.jpg PLL 3x08 Get Me Away From Here, I m Dying-page-060.jpg Main Cast *Troian Bellisario as Spencer Hastings *Ashley Benson as Hanna Marin *Lucy Hale as Aria Montgomery *Shay Mitchell as Emily Fields *Janel Parrish as Mona Vanderwaal *Sasha Pieterse as Alison DiLaurentis Supporting Cast *Sydney Penny as Leona Vanderwaal *Brandon W. Jones as Andrew Campbell *Brendan Robinson as Lucas Gottesman *Travis Richley as Harold Crane *Andrea Parker as Jessica DiLaurentis *Tammin Sursok as Jenna Marshall *Vanessa Ray as CeCe Drake *TBA as Max *TBA as Kay Vanderwaal *TBA as Mrs. Morrison Spoilers/Trivia *Alison will be heavily featured in this episode. However this will not be an Ali-centric episode. *Writing for this episode began on 9th February 2015 and ended on 21 February 2015. * Writing Credits: Teaser, Act 2, Act 4 & Closer (PLLLOVER1234) Act 1 & Act 3 (My Pupppets) Featured Music *'Hurt' by '''Johnny Cash (Mona in the washroom crying; Mona tries to kill herself; Harold and Mona talk; Played again during the Hanna and Mona scene). *' Up In Flames by 'Sam Tinnesz feat. Maggie Eckford '(Ending sequence; Cece's car blows up). Category:Episodes Category:Upcoming Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes Written by PLLLOVER1234 Category:Episodes Written by My Puppets Category:Special Episode